Felicidad
by Bramby
Summary: La serie de eventos que lo llevó a estar semi inconsciente en una cama de hospital y envenenado por su propia madre son complicados de explicar . [Secco/Cioccolata]


Historia que relata mi headcanon del pasado de Secco y como conoció a Cioccolata, inspirado en el caso Gipsy, solo está inspirado, ya que la historia toma un rumbo diferente al del caso, en ningún momento es mi intención faltarle el respeto a este caso y a ningún otro que trate el síndrome munchausen.

Sin más les dejo leer.

...

**Disclaimer: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, tanto su trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Hirohiko Araki.**

**Adveterncias: Uso de medicamentos. Situaciones de maltrato infantil. Síndrome de Munchausen. Abuso. Violencia. Maltrato animal. (si hay algo que haya pasado por alto hacermelo saber¡!)**

* * *

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Su madre le había dado una dosis exagerada, quería mantenerle tranquilo, que se viera más idiota de lo que ya lo hacía.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, estaba en un hospital, no se sorprendió, a su madre de seguro se le había pasado la mano con los medicamentos y de seguro le echo la culpa a alguna enfermedad inventada, quien sabe, no detestaba la idea de estar en un hospital, por lo menos ahí estaba con más libertad.

Escuchó la voz de su madre a lo lejos, genial, ya venía la maldita joder.

La mujer entró a la habitación, a un lado suyo vino un doctor que no había visto antes, Secco intuyo que estaban en un hospital nuevo, probablemente estaban en una ciudad nueva también, su madre solía hacer eso, huir de su exmarido para que no descubriera que su hijo estaba bien y sano.

Que loca estaba, Secco tenía unas enormes ganas de descuartizarla.

—¡Secco, cariño, estás bien! —la mujer se abalanzó sobre el mencionado, apretándole con fuerza y lastimándole en el proceso.

Secco solo atino a soltar unos murmullos incomprensibles, el medicamento le había dejado muy atontado, pero probablemente le diría que se fuera a la mierda.

—Muchas gracias, doctor, salvo a mi hijo—su madre tomó la mano del doctor y lloró sobre ella, fue en ese momento que Secco le prestó atención.

Alto, muy alto, piel pálida, cabello verde y ¿rizado?, ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa que daba cierto… miedo, sí, era perturbadora y Secco solo pudo centrar su atención en eso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —el doctor ensanchó su sonrisa y Secco soltó una risilla sin querer.

—Mi pobre, pobre, Secco—su madre le abrazó de nuevo, el rubio dejo de sonreír—, no te preocupes, mamá está aquí, cuidaré de ti toda la noche.

El doctor también dejo de sonreír.

—El paciente necesita descanso—aclaró el doctor, Secco le miro con ojos brillosos, realmente quería que le quitarán a esa mujer de encima.

—Secco no puede caminar, no puede hablar bien, tiene retraso, ¿qué hará sin mí? —su madre insistió y le sostuvo con fuerza.

Pero el doctor no parecía tragarse la escena de madre desconsolada, Secco sonrió.

—Hay enfermeras, no agobie a su hijo, ¿quiere? —el doctor apretó el hombro de la mujer, está empezó a llorar desconsolada, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Su madre rechinó los dientes, quería hacer un berrinche, pero se contuvo, el doctor no dudaría en sacarla a patadas.

—Tranquilo, cariño, mamá volverá en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuro ella, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

El doctor empezó a reír.

—Es muy fastidiosa, ¿no?

Secco asintió con fuerza, no podía hablar, seguía débil.

—Soy el doctor Cioccolata, por cierto—el doctor llevó su mano al rostro de su paciente y acarició su mejilla, Secco solo le miro curioso—, cuidaré muy bien de ti…

Cioccolata bajo la mano hasta el cuello ajeno y apretó, pero sin aplicar tanta fuerza, Secco volvió a reír y su doctor solo sonrió.

—Eres lindo, muy lindo… te verías más lindo con las tripas de fuera.

Sin más, Cioccolata sacó una inyección del bolsillo y la aplicó en Secco, no paso mucho tiempo para que quedará inconsciente.

…

La serie de eventos que lo llevó a estar semi inconsciente en una cama de hospital y envenenado por su propia madre son complicados de explicar.

Secco nació dentro de una familia relativamente normal, un padre, una madre, sin hermanos, tuvo una existencia pacífica los primeros tres años de su vida, Secco tiene recuerdos muy difusos de esa etapa, su padre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, ni siquiera recuerda su rostro y su madre era una mujer recién jubilada que dedicaba todo su tiempo a su hogar y a su hijo, antes de que Secco aprendiera a leer sus padres se habían divorciado.

La razón nunca se la dijeron y ciertamente a Secco le importaba un bledo, tenía tres años, aunque esos tres años fueron los mejores, de ahí su vida vino vuelta a bajo.

Su madre huyo de casa junto con él, fueron a parar a la casa de una tía, donde Secco vivió unos tormentosos cuatro años.

Rodeado de tres niñas, dos más grandes que él, las cuales le molestaban, siempre lo vestían como niña, lo maquillaban, lo pateaban y lo obligaban a comer cosas raras, tierra, insectos, juguetes, una vez lo obligaron a beber orina, y también estaba su tía, quien se la pasaba peleando con su madre, está no podía reclamar porque prácticamente estaba de a gratis ahí, estar en esa casa era un infierno, constantemente molestado por sus primas mayores, irritado con su prima menor que le pedía protección y amenazaba con decirle a su tía si no quería jugar con él y aparte tenía que soportar los gritos histéricos de su madre y su tía, Secco ya ni siquiera recordaba a su padre, pero su hubiera sabido de él hace mucho que hubiera ido a vivir con él.

Todo tiene un límite.

Secco siempre era la víctima, así que un día, mientras jugaba -obligadamente- con su prima menor en el patio, vio un conejo, estaba herido y asustado, tenía cura, su tía podría curarlo y su prima quería llevarse al animal para salvarlo y tenerlo de mascota, pero algo dentro de Secco se movió al ver a una criatura indefensa a su merced, la idea de quitarle la vida y hacerlo sufrir se hizo tentadora para su joven mente de siete años.

Tomo al conejo y le mordió el cuello.

El animal chillo y su prima también, ella intentaba quitarle el conejo, pero Secco era más grande, le dio una patada en la cara y continúo lastimando al animal, sus dientes no hacían un daño certero, pero eso era lo mejor, solo lo estaba torturando, una muerte muy lenta, al rato se cansó y tomo una piedra, seguido de eso golpeo repetidas veces al animal en la cara, hasta que dejo de moverse.

Secco se sentía feliz, era una felicidad genuina, la mejor sensación de su vida.

Observo el cadáver del animal destrozado y lo boto a la basura, volteo a ver a su prima y está lloraba mientras se acariciaba la cara, la niña le vio con miedo y como no, tenía la boca embarrada en sangre, su camisa y manos también estaban manchadas del líquido rojo y lo peor de todo es que estaba sonriendo.

Su prima se orino del miedo y Secco se sintió aún más feliz.

No le hizo nada a la niña, por supuesto que no, se metería en muchos problemas, pero vaya que se asustó de por vida.

Al regresar a casa Secco le dijo a su madre y a su tía que se había caído y había dado directo en una piedra, del susto de ver tanta sangre su prima se orino, ella corroboró la historia y ahí quedo todo, las mujeres no hicieron más preguntas y los limpiaron.

Después de eso Secco se la pasaba en el patio buscando animales para torturar, desde ranas, hasta conejos, pájaros e insectos, siempre matando lentamente, para observar el sufrimiento.

Sus primas mayores le vieron una vez arrancándole la cabeza a un pájaro, no le dijeron nada y dejaron de molestarlo, le tenían miedo y eso era hermoso, se sentía con poder, ya no solo quería que dejaran de molestarlo, ahora quería gobernarlas, golpearlas, hacerlas sufrir.

Obligó a su prima menor a beber agua del inodoro, ¡y lo hizo por miedo!, le ordeno a su prima mayor que comiera pegamento, y lo hizo, a su prima la más grande, la dueña del vecindario, a ella le cortó los vestidos y el cabello mientras dormía, orino en su mochila y quemo todos sus libros, ella no dijo absolutamente nada.

Secco tenía el poder.

Esos fueron los mejores seis meses de su vida.

Hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Mientras jugaba en el patio se tropezó y rompió una pierna.

Su madre lo puso en una silla de ruedas.

Su tía dijo que estaba siendo una exagerada -y lo era-, pero su madre era enfermera, ella «sabía» lo que hacía.

Ese accidente condeno su vida,

Su madre empezó a darle medicamentos raros, Secco no podía mantener conversaciones, las palabras no formaban coherencia en su cabeza y balbuceaba mucho, vomitaba con frecuencia y ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

«_Mi pobre, Secco, ¡tiene retraso!»_

Decía su madre mientras lloraba, su tía obvio no se tragaba ese cuento, hace unos meses Secco hablaba perfectamente, de hecho era muy bueno en la escuela, bastante astuto y de la nada tenía retraso, ridículo.

Sus primas tampoco se la creían, le observaban desde lejos mientras Secco estaba confinado en una silla, balbuceando incoherencias y con los ojos idos.

Al final su madre se fue de la casa de su tía, claro, por temor a que descubrieran la verdad.

Eso se volvió un hábito de su madre, darle pastillas para que dijera tonterías en público, obligarlo a estar todo el día en una silla, obligándole a fingir ataques de asma, no le dejaba comer nada sólido, lo alimentaba a través de un tubo que obviamente no necesitaba y rapándole la cabeza para que fingiera alguna enfermedad terminal.

Secco se veía como la mierda por culpa de todo lo que le hacía su madre, realmente llegó a odiarla, antes le daba completamente igual, ante sus ojos era una mujer patética, ahora le daba asco, quería matarla.

Su madre fingía amarlo ante el público, porque sí, Secco se hizo una «celebridad», como el niño que podía aguantar todas esas «enfermedades» y seguir sonriendo, todos se tragaban el cuento de su madre, hasta los mismos doctores.

¿No que eran personas capacitadas?, le habían hecho tantos análisis y todos los hijos de puta habían apoyado las enfermedades falsas que su madre decía que él tenía.

Y cuando parecían tener la más mínima duda, su madre huía a alguna otra ciudad, claro, porque ya era una mujer de clase alta debido a tantas donaciones que se hacían al caso de Secco.

Un caso inexistente.

La única esperanza de Secco era su padre, llamaba varias veces a su hijo, pero su madre solo le pasaba el teléfono si estaba drogado, para que contestará puras tonterías y no levantará sospechas, pero su padre dudaba mucho de la enfermedad de Secco.

Pasaron once largos años y todo ese tiempo Secco pensó en las mil y una formas en que mataría a su madre, el ser que más odiaba en el planeta.

_«Pud…rete, p-perra»_

Le dijo una vez y ella lo golpeo hasta el cansancio.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarla, sacarle las tripas y arrancarle la cabeza, pero su madre no era estúpida, siempre lo tenía drogado.

Maldita perra.

…

Despertó de golpe.

Era la misma habitación de antes, pero ahora estaba oscura.

Secco bajo a tientas de la cama, casi se cae, hace tiempo que no caminaba, las piernas le temblaban.

Escuchó unos gritos y eso le desconcertó, se recargó en la pared y fue hasta el origen de estos, encontrándose con una enorme puerta, estaba semiabierta, sin más se asomó para ver que producía esos sonidos.

Vaya que se sorprendió.

Vio al doctor que lo atendió en la mañana sacando las tripas de alguien, no debería haber problema con eso, es decir, es un doctor, ellos hacen eso todo el tiempo, pero claro, el problema es que el paciente estaba vivo y gritaba por ayuda.

El tipo abría y cerraba los ojos con rapidez, el miedo reflejado en su rostro, nunca había visto algo así, después de tantos años, Secco volvió a sentir esa felicidad de ver el terror en la cara de alguien, el vago recuerdo del conejo, su prima orinándose del miedo, sus primas sin hablarle por temor de que les hiciera algo y ahora, frente a sus ojos, un hombre con el terror a flor de piel, con sus tripas y de fuera y sin poder defenderse.

Secco sonrió.

—¿Oh? —el doctor le estaba viendo, estaba sonriendo también—, ¿te gusta?

—Sí—respondió sin más y Cioccolata solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Serás el siguiente.

Secco no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risilla.

Amaba a ese doctor.

* * *

Está historia planea ser un one-shot, pero si les interesa puedo continuarlo, lol, igual que serían como dos, tres capítulos más.

Siempre me ha dado un poco de risa que pongan a Secco como la inocente víctima, yo siento que él también era un loquito por si solo, ahah.


End file.
